russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA on Viva-TV-IBC
MANILA, Philippines - A glittering opening number, a grand welcome to the new Hall of Famers and the parade of beautiful muses await viewers of the 37th PBA Season tomorrow at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. V'iva Television', holder of the PBA's television franchise, has proposed drastic changes in the league's playdates. Adding to the excitement is the PBA’s new partnership with Viva-TV on IBC 13, the country’s first free to air largest number one entertainment channel of Vic del Rosario's Viva Entertainment group, which is fast gaining recognition as the country’s premiere entertainment network with improve the signal of the channel and upgrade network facilities nationwide and the new TV ratings. After ABS-CBN and GMA, the No.3 slot is being claimed jointly by TV5 and IBC-13. Starting this season, the PBA will hold a game each Wednesday and Friday, and a regular double-header Saturday and Sunday. Vic Del Rosario is the Viva chairman and CEO, who also owns the movie outfit Viva Films, Viva Video, Video City and Viva Records. On the other hand, PBA also the Sports5 as PBA on TV5 which airs monthly and also airs on AKTV on four times a week, AksyonTV, on three times a week, Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International. The program will include a tribute to the Smart Gilas team who placed fourth in the recent''' FIBA Asia Championship', one of the country’s best finishes in the past 24 years. The changes, '''Viva Television' to counteract the growing opposition posed by the drama series, Filipino-dubbed cartoons, game shows, comedy, music videos, blockbuster movies, showbiz news and variety shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader and broadcast the PBA games on television and radio increase in the rate and cost per hour of broadcasting PBA games, additional commercial spots for IBC, and more airtime for public service announcements. Alaska Milk Corporation, Asian Coatings Philippines, Inc., Coca-Cola Bottlers Philippines, Inc., Energy Food and Drinks Corporation, Ginebra San Miguel, Inc., Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company, Inc., Purefoods Hormel Company, Inc., KFC, San Miguel Corporation and many more. It conducts basketball games that the public can watch live upon purchase of admission tickets. The games are also broadcasted over television and radio by a franchisee which pays the PBA franchise fees based on the actual proceeds from advertisements, less airtime costs, production expenses and sales commissions. Making up the fourth batch of honorees into the Hall of Fame are Alvin Patrimonio, Billy Ray Bates, Freddie Hubalde, Tommy Manotoc, Mariano Yenko, Tito Eduque and Bobong Velez. Also, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's game shows, TV series, showbiz news, comedy and variety shows produced by Viva Television. Viva-TV viewers who watch the PBA games starting tomorrow until Oct. 19 will also have the chance to win tickets to the Black Eyed Peas concert at the SM Mall of Asia Concert Grounds on Oct. 25, by texting in their answers to trivia questions that will be flashed on air. You can catch the games broadcast live every Wednesdays and Fridays with one game, starting at 5:30 p.m. and two double-headers on Saturdays and Sundays starting at 4 p.m. on Viva-TV on IBC 13. Radio listeners nationwide can also get to hear the action on Sports Radio 918 AM. For viewers in Guam, North Africa, Middle east and Europe, catch the games on Pinoy Extreme Viva-TV Relaunch Viva-TV will have its launch on June 30, 2012 kicks off on July 30 at 5pm, the new entertainment channel on free TV network IBC-13, the government-owned seequestered television station. Viva-TV makes entertainment viewing more enjoyable and exciting as it announces its program line-up. Among the shows it will feature are PBA on Viva-TV, Wansapanataym, Petra's Panniest, Popstar Diaries, @Annebishowsa, KC.com, Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan, OPM TV, SM Little Stars, Daily Top 10, Esperanza, WOW!, Petrang Kabayo, Fighting Family, P-POP Star Hunt, Especially 4 U, Estudyante Blues, Especially 4 U, The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with korean drama are daytime Fondant Garden and Queen and I and primetime Dream High and Can You Hear My Heart and home of the animated series such as Pop Pixie, Winx Club, Polly Pocket, Barbie, Magic Wonderland and Lalaloopsy, and new anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Sailor Moon.